Yo no fui
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Viñeta. •Era una clara razón por la cual debería prohibirle a Inuyasha ver televisión.


_**Inuyasha y co.** realmente no son míos y si lo hubieran sido... lemon pa' regalar, Inuyasha desnudo en la mayoría de los capítulos y él con Kagome mucho más melosos que en el manga y anime. **Los Simpson** y sus referencias tampoco son mios, son de **Matt Groening** (dios lo bendiga por crear esa serie *corazón*)_

 _edit 11/02/2016: **Esta** **historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

¡Olih a todos! *sacude las manitos* se me ocurrió esta viñeta en el transporte al liceo hoy y escribí la primera parte en el cole, pues tenía que hacer servicio comunitario. Me dio mucha risa escribir esto xD si no se ríen es porque no ven Los Simpson xD

* * *

 **Y** o no fui •

* * *

— ¡ _Pequeño demonio_!

Kagome estaba literalmente asombrada. Literal, porque jamás se había imaginado algo así: Inuyasha zarandeando y ahorcando a Shippo como lo hacía _Homero_ con _Bart_. Shippo pegando chillidos con la lengua fuera.

Era una clara razón por la cual debería prohibirle a Inuyasha ver televisión.

— _Kagome, ¿qué son esos humanos con piel amarilla?_

 _La susodicha miró a Inuyasha, el cual tenía la cara pegada a la caja mágica que muestra imágenes (televisión) y señalaba a los Simpson. Ella sonrió un poco._

— _Son los Simpson, Inuyasha._

— _¿Los Simpos?_

— _¡Simpsons!_

— _¿Tienen alguna enfermedad grave o contagiosa? Porque mira, todos son amarillos._

— _No Inuyasha, el creador de la serie quiso que fueran así._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Él también tiene esa enfermedad?_

 _Kagome quiso golpear algo._

— _Quiso que fueran distintos a lo que comúnmente se ve en la televisión—respondió ella seca. Su madre notó como apretaba la tela de su mochila amarilla como si tratara de calmarse._

— _Eso no tiene sentido Kagome—refunfuñó Inuyasha._

— _Sí lo tiene, sólo que no sabes que es animación._

— _¿Y qué tiene que ver la anuación con la gente amarilla? ¿Segura que no es por la fiebre amarilla?_

 _Kagome le propuso que si se callaba, todo el ramen se lo quedaría él._

—Ka...go...me...—suplicaba Shippo.

—Inuyasha, abajo.

Ya saben, eso fue normal. Se acabó lo raro.

— ¡Maldita sea Kagome! ¡Empezó _él_!

— ¡Me comenzaste a llamar _pequeño demonio_ de pronto!

—CÁLLATE, TÚ SABES LO QUE HICISTE.

—Oh, lo siento—Shippo se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró tan sarcásticamente como pudo. Kagome frunció el ceño extrañada por esos cambios de actitud—. ¿Es malo que te siga recordando que no puedes elegir entre...?

— ¿VES QUE EMPIEZA ÉL? ¿LO VES, LO VES?

—Deja de gritar—le dijo Kagome con calma. Aún seguía aturdida.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo una vez que el hechizo terminó.

—EL DIABLILLO ES ÉL, ES ÉL—lo apuntó con el dedo índice tal cual criminal. Kagome tuvo que admitir que parecía como si estuviera incriminando a _Bart_ por sus travesuras. Ella miró a Shippo, quién no sabía si seguir burlándose de Inuyasha o salir corriendo de ahí por lo maniático que se veía él sólo porque le mencionó lo tonto que era.

— ¿Diablillo?—preguntaron Kagome y Shippo al unísono.

— ¡MUERE SHIPPO, MUERE!

Ya, se volvió loco.

Kagome se dio un hermoso _face palm_.

Que no fue tan hermoso ya que le quedó la frente roja.

—Kagome, yo sólo le dije que era un tonto.

—Sé que no hiciste nada malo, es que estuvo en mi época sin mi supervisión y pues...—Kagome sabía que si decía que él vio la serie, Shippo empezaría con las mismas preguntas de la _fiebre amarilla_ —, tú sabes... Inuyasha es Inuyasha...

Inuyasha sabía que Shippo no había hecho nada. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que Shippo lo había visto con Kikyo la noche anterior, antes de irse a buscar a Kagome a su época esta mañana. Shippo se enojó y al llegar Inuyasha con Kagome, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo tonto por no decidirse entre Kagome y la miko muerta. Inuyasha recordó entonces que había visitado a Kikyo para decirle que ya no iría al infierno con ella sino con la miko del futuro, y sólo buscó a Kagome en la noche para declararse pero al verla dormida se fue. Luego de descubrir a _Los Simpos_ y al llegar que Shippo dijera eso, temió que Kagome lo malinterpretara, entonces de su garganta brotó un alarmante _pequeño demonio_ para tirarse sobre el kitsune y ahorcarlo como hacía el _idiota amarillo_.

Y Kagome lo sentó _injustamente_.

Debería llamar a _Lisa_ para que le enseñara una lección a Kagome.

Inuyasha bufó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho mirando mal al kitsune. Se puso rojo al recordar que tenía una _declaración_ pendiente y soltó un "Keh".

Kagome pasó de largo a esa pelea y se fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a distraerse contando hierbas.

No le contó nada a Sango ni a Miroku, pues, no deberían saber que son _los Simpson_.

Antes de irse a continuar su viaje, Shippo estaba guardando en la mochila de Kagome sus creyones, pero los notó rotos y su color favorito (naranja) estaba partido en dos. Salió de la cabaña y acusó a Inuyasha dándole una mordida en el brazo.

— ¡ _Pequeño_ -

— ¡Rompiste mis colores!

— ¡No fui yo niño estúpido!

Oh, sí fue él. Por accidente. Pero fue él. Los pisó, accidentalmente, pero fue él efectivamente. Fue sin querer y trató de arreglarlos pero partió el color naranja.

¿Ya dije que fue él?

—Shippo, no lo incrimines si no tienes pruebas—le dijo Kagome. Creía que si fuese Inuyasha el culpable, para eso eran las pruebas, pero sí no lo era no podía acusarlo.

—Kagome, mira mi color naranja.

Ella tomó el creyón y vio las marcas de garras que tenía. Estaba en lo correcto.

Miró a Inuyasha y éste sudó frío.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Me explicarías esto?

— _Yo no fui_.

Definitivamente, no más televisión en mucho tiempo para Inuyasha.


End file.
